The invention is concerned with apparatus for use in sealing the polish rod of an oil well or like pump.
Generally, the polish rod of an oil well pump emerges from a wellhead christmas tree or like fitting through a stuffing box or similar seal, the purpose of which is to prevent pressurized liquid which is being pumped out of the well from leaking past the polish rod. Typically stuffing boxes include some form of packing which sealingly engages the polish rod during reciprocation of the rod, thereby precluding the egress of fluid past the rod. However, with continued use, the packing may wear, or dry and harden in the case of lubricated packing materials, thereby breaking its effective seal with the polish rod and allowing leakage of the production fluid. Considerable quantities of production fluid may be lost in this manner before the packing material is replaced or restored.
The present invention provides oil saving apparatus which may be applied to a stuffing box or like sealing assembly for the polish rod of an oil well pump and the like to conserve production fluid in the event of leakage thereof past the seal provided by the stuffing box.